


All in Due Time

by CionAltima



Series: X Squad Clones [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Torture, but it doesnt look like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: In the days following X-376’s kidnapping the rest of the X squad had to face not only their grief but also Krell’s wrath. The ship that took their brother had out paced them and the tracker began failing, unable to withstand the freezing temperature of space due to being made from old parts. They faced Krell’s wrath continuously for the next couple of months but at least X-375 was always checking and double checking the bacta patches healing the bruised and cut skin of his vode.





	All in Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> My Star Wars centric blog is clonesquadxbatch. I have more tid bit facts about my boys there along with my friend posting short stories of our clones interacting!

In the days following X-376’s kidnapping the rest of the X squad had to face not only their grief but also Krell’s wrath. The ship that took their brother had out paced them and the tracker began failing, unable to withstand the freezing temperature of space due to being made from old parts. They faced Krell’s wrath continuously for the next couple of months but at least X-375 was always checking and double checking the bacta patches healing the bruised and cut skin of his vode.

Krell had recently arrived once again at the base, going over every piece of data in the control room for the hundredth time that month, but who knew he could come marching back down to their barracks and decide to have another round of his sick twisted fun at any time. Nothing new could be learned from the faulty holo-recordings. Whoever had taken X-376 was just as skilled as him which left the rest of the X squad and Krell unable to find any leads.

X-379 does his best to console his team and help check the bacta patches they had snagged from the supply crate before Krell threw it out of the hanger when he had discovered it two months ago tucked between their bunks and the wall. They had already resorted to re-using old ones, making sure to clean them before every application in their refresher, it was more to just have a placebo effect and nothing else. The medicine was already used up on the patches.

Currently X-375 didn’t have full motion of his hands, because of what Krell had done about a month ago. Krell had made them watch as he sewed between their brother’s fingers with strengthened cable thread, so his fingers could only spread less than half an inch apart. Krell had jeered at their helplessness. He’d stripped them all of their weapons and armor, locking it all away in the armory so they wouldn’t get any ideas. That along with the fact that he was using his lower set of arms to keep two sabers level at their necks. To Krell’s dissatisfaction he couldn’t stop them from comforting X-375 in their native tongue, Mando’a.

Even just thinking back on that time made X-379’s eyes well up with tears. He snorted while wiping his nose with the back of his hand to get rid of the hanging snot. There wasn’t time for tears. They needed to get through all of this, needed to survive. He blinked as a rag was held in front of his face by a shaking hand, X-375’s hand.  
“Try to keep your hands clean if you’re going to be helping me Chrono.” X-375 whispered.

“Sorry Stabbin let me-“

“X-379 follow me.” Krell’s deep voice cut him off from the doorway into the hallway. X-379 gently rubbed his brother’s shoulder before following the general out into the hallway. The sun had set, and with the planet being moonless left the fading lights in the base to struggle to illuminate anything in the base. This meant whenever Krell glanced back at him he had to stare at yellow glowing eyes.

“Is there something you wished to discuss sir?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Krell paused and stopped at the door to the hanger. “How very observant of you X-379. It is time to tell your defective squad that you’ll be sent back to Kamino to be, mmm, decommissioned. You are of no use to me without a spy to grab the intel needed for your missions. Prepare the ship. I have to deal with some...unsatisfactory business.”

“Of course, sir.” X-379 said while keeping his gaze downcast. He straightened his stance as Krell made his way back down the hall to the command center. It was pointless. Everything. The Jedi were said to be peace keepers, protectors of all life forms and yet. And yet here they were leading a war. Taking thousands of clones, who had no choice in the matter and viewed only as tools, to the frontlines to either die or live another day to die somewhere else.

X-379 opened the door to the hanger and stepped out immediately narrowing his eyes. Something was very wrong, he could feel it, if only the damned lights actually worked. “Who’s there!”

Five figures dropped down encircling him as he pulled his fists up to block his face as he widened his stance. They were a hodge-podge group of different species, but still very obviously not aligned with the Republic just from their attire alone. X-379 did his best to block them from the doorway, but it was five against one and he had nothing. He was just dressed in his blacks, no armor, no weapons, and no night vision goggles. A swift prick to the neck, an injection of some chemical and a Nautolan, an amphibious species, humanoids with black eyes and a head of tendrils, slowly eased him to the ground before the group continued past him.

It made no sense. From the way they dressed they were Sith. Sith weren’t merciful. No prisoners had ever been kept alive long. He groaned as he tried to fight off whatever was currently pumping through his bloodstream. The sound of a scuffle could be heard from the bunks and then nothing. As if there weren’t intruders. There was no way any of the X squad could fight in their condition, what with X-377 still healing from the burns on his back from being held under a steam valve in the ship and X-378 just riddled with bruises. Krell had done a number on them.

X-379 managed to pull his body against the icy chilled floor, splintering his nails as he fumbled for perchance. The ghostly group had moved on by the time he reached the open door of the barracks. In the faint light of the hallway he could make out the montrals and lekkus of a Togruta, traditional Mandalorian armor, a human most likely originating from Naboo, and just something else entirely disfigured. He tore his eyes away from the group and glanced into the barracks. His vode all in a hazy state situated carefully on the bunks. He tried to say something, anything, but the corners of his vision were blackening as a figure silently stepped over his body.

With what little energy he had left he lifted his heavy head and tried to process what he was seeing. One of them. Another clone, no. His brother! The last time he had seen Karmeleon without any helmet was when they were back on Kamino, being protected by a sympathetic Kaminoan from being culled. X-379’s speech slurred as the darkness of sleep consumed him. “Brother?...Karmeleon?”


End file.
